


“Stop worrying about you? Stop worrying about you?! I can barely stop thinking of you!”

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Short, friends to lovers speedrun, no beta we die like women, the italisized "oh" moment except it's "huh", worried Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	“Stop worrying about you? Stop worrying about you?! I can barely stop thinking of you!”

Lancelot slammed the door to Merlin’s room after following the warlock up to it. “What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded in a shout. “You could have been killed!”

“I had it under control,” the servant protested.

“The cut on your shoulder says differently,” Lancelot barked. “You need to let Gaius treat it,” he added, eyes locking onto the neckerchief that he’d forcefully made him untie to bandage around the wound. Merlin’s neck looked disturbingly vulnerable without it. Seeing it just made Lance madder. Did he not realize how easily he could have been seriously hurt? He’d said it before, and he’d say it again because Merlin hadn’t seemed to take it to heart before; he may have magic, but he wasn’t immortal.

“Why are you treating me like a child?” he demanded, getting angry himself now. “I’m fine. It’s barely a scratch, and I heal fast anyway. Stop worrying about me.”

“Stop worrying? Stop worrying about you?! Merlin, I can barely stop thinking of you!” he shouted. Merlin’s eyes widened at his words.

“What?” he asked after a minute, voice quieter.

“I mean- I…” Lancelot tried to step back on what he had said, but was so shocked by it himself that his brain had stalled and he couldn’t think of a reply that wasn’t rude. Every scrap of anger had gone out of his voice. “That isn’t what I meant to say,” he settled on.

“So it’s not true?” Merlin asked.

“No, of course it’s true!” Lancelot replied, once again on instinct. He couldn’t stand the thought of Merlin thinking he wasn’t loved. They both paused for a second, looking at each other. “Huh.” Lancelot said.

“Huh,” Merlin echoed. Those were the only words they got out before their lips were otherwise occupied in a passionate kiss. It was a long time before either of them pulled back.

“Huh,” Lancelot said, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“Huh,” Merlin agreed, before tackling him into the bed.


End file.
